Happy Anniversary
by langleaf
Summary: Takuto and MC's one year anniversary is approaching. She worries about what he'd do, along with being excited and somewhat conflicted about her own emotions. Will Takuto be able to maintain their relationship? Find out! TakutoxMC Takuto Hirukawa Love Letter From Thief X. ONESHOT


**Hi! Felt like making a one shot for my all time favorite otome game pairing, Takuto Hirukawa and the MC (:  
I LOVE HIM SO MUCH GAH **

It was dark. I couldn't see anything and the rest of my senses were overwhelmed. My ears were intensely aware of the sound of footsteps moving steadily toward us from the outside. Feeling as though I had been blinded in the sudden onslaught of darkness I held my breath and waited. The sole light coming from the laptop had been eliminated at the first sounds of someone approaching and now I could only feel his warm breath on my neck as his body pressed against mine. The weight of him on top of me forced my back down on the hard, severe floor of the van making my shoulder blades ache with a sharp pain. A muted whimper escaped my lips.

"Quiet.," Takuto ordered me in a low voice. I felt his lips descend to the base of my throat where he placed a light kiss before I felt a more intense pinching sensation. Even as a strong sense of déjà vu gripped me, I suppressed the urge to cry out with surprise as he dared to give me a hickey at a time like this.

_WHOOSH! _The side door to the van slid open in a flash and I let out a startled yelp. "Aack!"

"What the hell, guys?!" Riki's irritated voice filled the interior of the van and Takuto rolled off of me just as everyone began piling in.

"Can't you save that stuff for later?" Kenshi complained.

Hiro laughed. "Maybe going on missions turns her on. Right, Takkun?"

Takuto shot him an icy glare. He had long since righted himself and opened the lid to his laptop, tapping away as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened, whereas I was scurrying clumsily into a sitting position trying to fix my hair and pull the neckline of my shirt up to cover the mark I'd just been given.

"Shut up," Takuto said coldly. "We thought you were cops."

"That's a good one!" Hiro exclaimed, still amused by the situation. "You're lucky this was only a scouting run. Boss'd be pretty upset if he knew you two were fooling around on the job."

I didn't say anything, but blushed madly at Hiro's teasing. Takuto had in fact told me he thought the approaching footsteps might be cops, but now I was starting to get the impression he knew it was the guys all along. Stealing a glance at him, I thought I saw a faint smirk of satisfaction on his lips.

When we arrived back to Le Renard Noir, Boss was reclining at a table reading a fortune-telling book as he awaited our return. "Hey! Welcome back! How'd it go, everyone?"

Hiro was quick to respond. "It was a cinch, of course."

"There are four security cameras on the outside; one on each corner of the building," Riki began reporting. "The interior is protected by simple motion detectors. Nothing Takuto can't handle. Right?"

"No problem," he agreed.

Kenshi smiled. "See, Boss, this'll be our easiest job yet. Piece of cake!"

_Mmm…_I thought to myself. "Cinnamon cake," Takuto and I both muttered absentmindedly under our breath at the very same time. It was hard to tell if anyone else heard us, but it hardly mattered if they did. We'd been having the same cravings at the same time for so long now that no one batted an eye when we jinxed each other anymore. Still, that little quirk of ours never failed to tickle me with amusement. I smiled to myself as I knew what Takuto and I would be having for a midnight snack tonight.

"Hey!" Hiro suddenly exclaimed. "Does anyone know what tomorrow is?"

We all stopped to look up at him. "Tuesday?" Kenshi offered.

"No. Well…yes, but that's not what I mean. Tomorrow marks one year since we stole the first painting by Japan's Leonardo DaVinci!"

This realization slowly began to sink in with everyone and then another thought seemed to dawn on them. "That means that it's been one year since we met…"

_Oh, no…here is comes_. They all turned to look at me and I knew what boss was going to say.

"We should celebrate!" I rolled my eyes in unsurprise at Boss's happy shout, but I knew it was no use trying to stop him from bringing out trays of snacks and endless pitchers of alcohol.

One year already? Time had really flown. I could hardly believe that we'd been at this for a whole year. As it turned out, Gramps had actually left twelve works of art in total. In addition to the dolphin painting that led to the clues about the cell group X project, we had recovered ten of his other works. There was still one piece left and we were hot on its trail.

One year. Wow. The guys all filled their glasses and began guzzling the beer and sake like there was no tomorrow, but I sat quietly in my seat mulling over this sudden realization Hiro had brought to light. If tomorrow marked one year since the day we recovered Gramps's first painting then that also means…

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Kenshi spoke out above the din, interrupting my train of thought. His cheeks were already slightly flushed from the alcohol and he looked square at me and Takuto as he wondered, "Doesn't that mean your anniversary is coming up?"

Catching on to what Kenshi was alluding to, Boss asked the first thing that sprang to his mind. "So are you two going to do anything special to celebrate?"

Takuto automatically scrunched up his nose at someone else making suggestions in front of everyone that he would typically deem as 'lovey-dovey,' but I found myself extremely curious to know his answer to that question. The redness started seeping into his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he gave a derisive snort, but before he could truly respond to Boss, Hiro interjected. "That's amazing! I can't believe she's actually stayed with him that long."

"Hey!" cried Takuto in sudden protest, his attention being easily diverted from the previous question. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Joining in the teasing, Riki elbowed Hiro and smirked at me. "It's just because she hasn't ever been with a _real_ man." Riki reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me up out of my seat and drawing me near him. With a mocking gleam in his eyes, he looked down at me as he still spoke to everyone in the room, saying suggestively, "She doesn't know what she's missing."

I was suddenly jerked away from Riki as someone else pulled my other arm. "If you're talking about a good time, Rikkun," said Hiro, as he stroked my hair, "that's _my_ area of expertise."

"Cut it out," I heard Takuto snap at them irritably, but it didn't stop Kenshi from joining in their fun.

Laughing, he said, "If she were with me I'd make sure it was a night to remember for sure."

"Aren't you going to tell them to stop, Boss?" I pleaded.

Boss was laughing heartily along with the rest of them though. _You too, Boss? _"Ah, to be young and able to speak your mind…"

"If you what you mean is saying whatever the hell you want, don't worry. You're not that far off from senility, Boss," Takuto quipped. He finally grabbed my upper arm and yanked me back to his side as he glared at all the laughing Black Foxes around us. He locked his arm around my waist, holding me protectively to him. He didn't typically show his affection or possession in front of the others and I started to blush as I felt myself being pressed against him.

"Come on," he said, still holding on to me tightly.

As we started to move away from the group I could hear Kenshi calling after us, "Hey, where are you two going? We weren't being serious."

"They're probably going to go make out somewhere," Hiro said.

"No, we're not," insisted Takuto with a harsh tone. "I'm going to get the program ready to override the security system tomorrow night and I don't trust leaving her alone with a pack of jackals like you."

"We're not jackals!" Hiro called after us. "We're black foxes!"

Their teasing laughter followed us down the stairs until we reached the darkened basement of the bar. Instead of being used for typical storage, the basement of Le Renard Noir was furnished with all kinds of computers, high tech equipment, and other media. So of course when Takuto had said we were going down there so he could work on overwriting the security I had no reason to think otherwise.

Though when we got down there and Takuto closed the door, I was met with surprise when he suddenly pushed me up against the wall, planting his palms on either side of me. The lighting was sparse, but I could still see the shadow of a mischievous grin on his face as he leered at me.

"T-Takuto, what are you doing?" I asked slightly worried since the guys were just upstairs.

In response to my question, he pressed his body against mine, pinning my hips to the wall with his. "Those guys," he scoffed lightly. "They'd better learn to keep their mitts off of you or else there's gonna be hell to pay."

"Takuto…"

"I'm the only one allowed to touch you," he breathed near my ear. At the same time his one hand left the wall and began travelling over my clothing as he planted heated kisses along my neck and jawline.

"Takuto," I said again, with a little more force. My heart was pounding in my ears.

His amorous assault didn't stop though. I felt his fingers gathering up the hem of my shirt until they were tickling bare flesh. His lips were drifting lower as his hand wandered higher and he mumbled in between kisses, "That's it, keep saying my name. Just don't let them hear you."

"Takuto!" This time I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him off of me. He relinquished easily enough, taking a small step back, but continued to smile naughtily. I turned my face away and my fingers automatically flew to my burning cheeks. Thank goodness it was so dim; I must have been red as a stoplight. Whenever he looked at me like that he had an uncanny way of making me feel as though he was stripping me naked with his potent gaze.

Still unable to look at him, I cleared my throat. "This is so unlike you to want to do this with the guys upstairs."

Takuto gave a slight shrug and started to wander over toward the main computer. "Relax. I wasn't really going to do anything."

_Tell that to my racing pulse! _I went over to where it looked like he really was going to start working just as he said. I guess he was only messing with me. In any case, I couldn't stop thinking about Boss's question. I wanted to know the answer to that, too. Sometimes it was so hard to know what Takuto was thinking when it came to our relationship because he didn't really verbalize his feelings very well.

I watched him typing furiously on the keyboard; windows popped up and disappeared in sequential fashion on the screen. Watching him work was nothing new to me, but I still didn't fully understand what exactly he was doing or how he worked so quickly.

When I couldn't stand the suspense any longer, I finally said, tentatively, "Hey, Takuto?"

There was a pause before he responded, fingers still typing away, probably as he was so deeply concentrating on what he was doing. "What?"

"About what Boss asked you earlier…what were you going to say?"

"Hell if I know." His speed on the keyboard decreased a bit.

Ignoring his insolence, I said, "I know we haven't talked about it much, but wouldn't you like to do something to celebrate? A year is pretty significant."

I watched his profile and he frowned. Lifting his fingers from the keyboard for a moment, he said flippantly, "I'll take you out for ice cream."

He resumed tapping away again. "That's it?"

Finally turning to face me, he grinned teasingly and said, "Yeah. I'd take you out to dinner first, but I don't think my pocketbook can handle your appetite."

"Takuto, that's mean!"

He suppressed a chuckle at his own wit and turned back to the computer. I got the feeling that he was purposefully trying to avoid making plans with me for our anniversary. I was more hurt by that than I was by his teasing remark about how much I eat. Just as I was about to prod him to discuss this with me some more, Kenshi called down the basement steps.

"Hey guys! You better get back up here."

I could hear Hiro's voice faintly in the distance. "Make sure you put your clothes back on first!"

"What the hell do they want now?" Takuto huffed grouchily. He grabbed my hand and began pulling me toward the stairs. "Come on. Better see what they want before they send Kenny down to get us."

Upstairs we were met with four somber faces all looking expectantly at us. A different atmosphere had taken over the prior carousing and celebrating just moments before. Even Takuto's irritation seemed to vanish upon seeing their serious expressions.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Riki held up a scrap of parchment paper. "This was slipped under the door for us just now."

Hiro frowned. "We were too busy drinking so we didn't notice when exactly it was delivered."

"What's it say?" demanded Takuto, cranky after having been called back upstairs in the middle of his work.

Riki handed him the note. "A counter group claims they've learned the location of the final work of the Japanese Leonardo DaVinci. There's another trigger that requires her fingerprints to unlock."

"My fingerprints are needed again?!"

Takuto crumpled up the paper Riki had handed him. "It says if we don't hand her over quietly they're going to kidnap her and reveal our identities to the authorities!"

"Don't worry, Takkun," assured Hiro. "We'd never consider handing her over to bad guys."

I shot Hiro a cynical look. The fact that he actually had to spell it out like that made me think they _had _probably considered it, even if only for a moment. He caught my dark look and blanched before recovering to give me a light shrug.

"What are we going to do then?"

Calm and self-assured as always, Riki explained, "They've given us some time to consider. So I say we try to figure out where this location is and get the last treasure ourselves before they kidnap her."

"Is this last piece really that valuable?" I asked, my curiosity bubbling to the surface.

Boss looked at me. "They say it's your gramps's most precious masterpiece."

"The most important thing he left behind," added Kenshi.

My mouth gaped slightly open in awe. "Even more important than the cell group X experiment?"

Riki nodded. "That's why we can't let anyone else get it before we do."

"Or let anyone kidnap her," Kenshi reminded.

Takuto had been silent at my side the whole time as we took this information in. As the gravity of the situation was being revealed to us I felt him stiffen and tense where he stood beside me.

Turning to me with a fierce look in his eye, he said definitively, "You're staying with me until we find this thing. Knowing you, you'd probably get yourself kidnapped on your way home tonight."

"But I thought Riki said they were giving us some time before—."

It was no use. Takuto was already dragging me forcibly toward the door. So I turned back and simply waved good-bye to the guys before we left Le Renard Noir.

It wasn't completely inconvenient spending the night at Takuto's house. Over the course of the past year he'd slowly allowed me to leave a few essentials here and there for those rare occasions that I did stay overnight. It didn't happen very often, usually because he was working all through the night or because he would just crash at my place since I was the one who had to get up for work in the mornings.

Staying at his place out of necessity was a strange feeling though. It made me nervous and uncomfortable, like I was being held there against my will. Which, technically I was. Even when the Black Foxes first kidnapped me and I was made to be babysat by Takuto, I was at least allowed to return to my own apartment at night.

The atmosphere was a little stressed and the silence only made it worse. "Do you really think someone's going to kidnap me?" I asked tentatively, just to break the quiet.

For the first time since Riki told us about the note, Takuto looked at me gently. "Are you scared?"

"_Pfft_! No!" I sputtered.

With a teasing half smile, he came over and took me in his arms. "Stupid. Don't lie to me. Your emotions are written all over your face."

I turned away, blushing twice as much at his accusation in addition to the feel of his arms surrounding me so securely. I leaned into his chest slightly. "When will I stop causing problems for the Black Foxes?" I sighed miserably.

"Probably never," he said matter of fact. "But look at the bright side."

I gazed back up at him questioningly, waiting for him to enlighten me as to the positive of this situation. Then he smirked devilishly and blushed slightly as he said, "You have no choice but to spend the night with me tonight."

"Taku—Mn."

Sealing my mouth with his, he nimbly steered us toward the bedroom. Letting him guide me as I walked backward with his lips still locked with mine, I realized just how well I knew this house on my own. It was comforting being here with him when all of this was so familiar. Maybe everything would be all right. They were the Black Foxes after all. I would just have to trust them like always.

The next morning, Takuto made sure to walk me all the way to museum. He insisted it was for my own safety, but I highly doubted anyone would try to kidnap me in the middle of the morning commute. '_See ya_,' was all he had said with his hands thrust deep in his pockets before he simply turned and left. Sometimes I wished he could express himself better, but after being with him for so long it didn't faze me near as much as it used to. I went inside and threw myself into my work, keeping busy in order to keep my mind off of recent events.

I was in the storage room cataloging a few pieces that had just arrived when a sudden firm voice caused me to jump in surprise.

"Ma'am, are you authorized to be back here?"

Spinning around, the first things that filled my vision were the lapels and nameplate of a security guard uniform. Then I saw a pair of familiar smiling eyes. "H-Hiro! You scared me!" I stuttered, throwing a shaking hand to my chest in an effort to hold my heart in place. "And yes, I _am_ authorized to be here, but you are not."

Hiro laughed gleefully. "I am today! See?" he said, gesturing to his uniform.

"Did Takuto tell you to watch me at work?" I asked suspiciously. Honestly, wasn't this going a little overboard?

"Nope. Boss did."

"Oh." I felt my minor irritation vanish and get replaced by disappointment. Maybe he wasn't all _that _worried about me after all. I kind of wished he was. Masking my sadness, I smiled at him. "Well, just try to stay out of my way, okay? I can't afford to get fired for goofing off with you."

"No problem-o! You won't even know I'm here," he promised me with a grin.

Then he sauntered out of the storage area leaving me to my work. It wasn't until the end of the work day when he mysteriously resurfaced to tell me it was time to meet at the bar for the mission.

When we arrived at Le Renard Noir, everyone else was already there waiting. Hiro led me into the bar with his hand at my back and I caught Takuto scowling at us, but he didn't say anything.

I went over to him and just to be a pest I kissed him on the cheek before sitting down. Honestly, if he was going to get in such a bad mood over something as stupid as me showing up with Hiro then he should learn to take some PDA from me. Either that or I was just going to have to use my affection to punish him for being such a dumbass about it.

"Hey!" he exclaimed irritably as he wiped his cheek on his sleeve. "Don't slobber all over me like some mangy Saint Bernard!"

I chose not to respond, but merely folded my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes exaggeratedly not caring that we were making a scene in front of everyone.

"Baby, don't listen to him. You can slobber on me any time you like," Hiro smirked with a wink.

I shot him a sharp look. After all, it was essentially his fault that Takuto was in a bad mood. Or was it? Maybe Takuto was just going overboard as usual. In any case, Hiro and I were friends, nothing more and Takuto should understand that by now. Though, it didn't help that the guys still liked to flirt with me for the sole purpose of pushing his buttons.

"Then get your own pet, Hiro," Takuto snapped back at him.

_Pet? _I was used to his callous teasing, but _pet? _For some reason that struck a nerve with me. Maybe it was because he hadn't seemed all that thrilled to celebrate our one year anniversary with me, but his comment was enough to make me start doubting my importance to him. It was like the tipping point on a scale. Did he really just think of me as some pet that tagged along with him on missions?

Come to think of it, perhaps I was more like a pet than I thought. I was usually the one in our relationship waiting patiently for him to toss me a few crumbs of affection here and there, and when he did, I happily lapped it all up practically begging for more.

I crossed my legs and sulked as these thoughts darkened my mood further. Riki started speaking, going over the plan for executing this mission, but I wasn't listening. I was suddenly too distracted by my own thoughts and emotions.

Later, during the mission, I found myself in the darkened van alone with Takuto as usual. Only this time, there was a bitter atmosphere that swirled about the van's interior with us. I watched his profile, but it didn't seem that he noticed the tension.

He was watching the split screens on his laptop as the guys moved through the building. Riki's voice came through, breaking the silence. "Takuto, disable the alarm on the east entrance."

"Roger." Takuto's fingers worked swiftly over the keypad.

A small sighed escaped my lips before I realized it was me who'd made the sound. Once he finished disabling the alarm for Riki, he only half turned to me before asking, "What's with you tonight?"

"What's with me?" I repeated defiantly. "What's with _you_?"

At this he turned away from the computer screen to look at me with a heavily creased brow, his mouth turned down in frustration.

"What?" he demanded.

Well, this was a productive conversation.

I sighed exasperatedly this time. "I don't know what you want anymore." I practically threw the words at him, exhausted with his unreadable, unmanageable behavior in our relationship.

He only stared back at me, his forehead still drawn down with irritation to match my own. Impossible. That's what he was. It appeared I was going to have to explain myself in depth.

"You don't like it when other guys pay me any attention or even friendly affection. And yet, you won't step up and give me the attention I need yourself. Hasn't it ever occurred to you that maybe I have needs?"

Takuto stared back at me for a moment, the look on his face unchanging like a statue. Then his expression broke as he started to turn back to his laptop. "_Tch_. …Are you on your period or something?"

My annoyance flashed over to astonishment at his accusation, but in a split second, the anger came flooding back with double force. How annoying! Hell no, I wasn't on my _period_! He should know—especially after last night. Ooh, his smart mouth made my blood boil.

"That's it," I declared, yanking the earpiece from my ear and tossing it on the floor. "I'm out of here."

With that I flung open the back door of the van and stormed out. I could hear Takuto curse and call after for me to stop, but I didn't even spare him a glance. I walked away at a deliberate pace, knowing that he couldn't leave his post to come and try to stop me.

I had just turned the corner at the end of the block when I felt someone approach me from behind. I spun around just as they were about to touch my arm and I opened my mouth to scream. A black gloved hand swiftly covered my mouth and nose.

"Wirwo?" I mumbled with surprise into the leather glove.

"Howdy doody," Hiro greeted with a cheerful smile.

I smacked his hand away; my annoyance returning. "What are you doing here?"

He looked hurt by my tone and reaction. "Hey, what gives?"

My mouth twisted with reluctance. I suppose I shouldn't blame it all on him. After all, Hiro was just being Hiro back at the bar. He was only being nice to me.

"Sorry, Hiro," I sighed. "I just…"

I paused. I wasn't sure if I should say what I was really feeling or just keep it to myself. Then again, it wasn't like everyone else didn't just hear through their receivers the conversation Takuto and I just had in the van. My cheeks started to flush red with embarrassment as I recalled the last thing Takuto said to me. Oh, gosh. They all heard.

"I just don't feel like being stuck in the van right now," I fibbed.

Hiro gave me a sidelong glance with a half smirk. He knew I was lying, but he didn't say that he knew. He only put his arm around my shoulders and said, "Come on. I'm supposed to walk you home so you don't get kidnapped. Remember?"

"_Pfft. _I have a hard time believing Takuto asked _you_ to come walk me home," I commented, recalling his bitter expression upon seeing Hiro walking into the bar with his arm around me then.

I felt him chuckle in my closeness to him and he said, "Nope. He actually asked Kenny to do it, but Leader couldn't spare him. So he sent me."

We walked in silence for most of the way before Hiro spoke up again. "Takkun's been pretty moody, hasn't he?"

"He's always moody," I responded, rolling my eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean that he's seemed particularly touchy since he got that call from his company this morning saying that he had to go to New York."

"What?" I was shocked. This was the first I was hearing of this.

"You didn't know?"

I gave him a pointed glare. "_No_, I didn't know. And how do you know? I thought you were at the museum all day with me."

Hiro dropped his arm from my shoulders and looked at me confused. "He stopped by the museum late this morning and told me. I thought he was coming to tell you then, too."

I felt strange. I wasn't even sure what emotion I was feeling. Betrayal? Insecurity? Resentment? Some head-spinning cocktail of all three? Why would Takuto come all the way down to the museum to tell Hiro and not me? Was that why he was in an especially prickly mood this evening? I just didn't understand why he wouldn't tell me.

Back at my apartment, Hiro had fallen asleep on my shoulder after we sat talking on the couch. He told me he wasn't allowed to leave because of the threat about kidnapping me and then proceeded to fall asleep. I sat there wide awake, fretting in my thoughts, feeling restless and exhausted all at once.

It was late when the door to my apartment opened and I heard a familiar, laidback gait coming down the short hallway. Takuto appeared in my little living room with his signature, irritated expression. Without a word, he strode over to where we were situated on the couch and kicked Hiro's leg none too gently.

"Come on, get up," he snapped. "Time for you to go home."

Hiro slowly opened his eyes and gave a tired yawn. "Hey, Takkun," he said sleepily, squinting up at him. "How'd it go?"

"How do you think it went? Same as always."

Boy, he did seem grouchier than usual. Maybe Hiro was right about the call to go to New York making him grumpy. I waited for Hiro to leave before I decided to say anything. I wanted to know what was going on, but I wasn't sure he would appreciate me bringing up the phone call this late.

He looked exhausted, as usual, but I had to say something to break this awkward silence between us.

I watched Takuto toe out of his shoes and cast his socks aside before pulling his t-shirt over his head. The harshness in his expression had faded, but only slightly and I couldn't tell if it was because Hiro had finally left or simply because he was too exhausted to stay so cranky.

As tempting as he was standing in my living room bare-chested and bare-footed, only in his jeans, I couldn't deny that I was still irked myself. It was difficult, but I managed to control my voice enough to make it not sound like I was trying to pick a fight when I asked, "When were you going to tell me that you had to go to New York?"

I was honestly hurt that he hadn't told me yet, even after he had apparently told Hiro. It was as though I was seeing where I fit on his totem pole of importance.

He had been about to head down the hall, probably to take a bath, when he turned around to look at me questionably. It didn't take much deductive reasoning to figure out how I found out about the trip because he immediately shot back with, "Did Hiro tell you?"

I nodded. No point in lying about it, especially when I just wanted him to be honest with me. A frown twisted his features and he became visibly exasperated again. "That little punk…" he groused under his breath.

"What's the big deal anyway? Are you keeping it a secret from me for some reason in particular? I thought I was someone important to you, but lately it feels like I'm just some _pet_ that hangs around at your house or that you come to visit over here every now and then."

"That's not true," he grumbled, starting blush standing there in front of me half undressed.

"Then what is it?"

"Can I go take a bath?"

"Takuto!"

He smirked, giving me a challenging look. "Come take a bath with me, and then maybe I'll talk."

My eyes widened in shock as my lips parted with surprise. His smirk deepened as I'd probably just given him the very reaction he had expected from me. Determined not to let him off the hook so easy, I set my mind and glared at him obstinately.

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and began pulling it over my head. The fabric muffled my voice, taking some of the tenacity out of my response. "Fine! If that's the way you want to play…"

When I pulled my head out of my shirt, I saw Takuto had closed the distance between us. "W-what are you doing?" I asked startled at his sudden closeness, suddenly taking a step back.

At first he frowned, but then reached for me, locking his hand around my wrist so that I couldn't get away. A mischievous smirk reappeared on his face. "I thought you wanted to talk, so let's go talk."

Takuto threw me over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, one arm wrapped around my thighs, while the other held my wrists to keep me from trying to wriggle away. I shrieked with embarrassment as he carried me down the hall toward the bathroom. "Eek! Takuto, put me down! I wasn't serious!"

"Too late now," was all he said before closing the bathroom door behind us. He set me on my feet, but kept hold of my wrists with one hand anticipating my attempt to flee while the other began turning the knobs for the water.

Letting the water fill the tub, he turned back to me and pulled me against his chest. Then he claimed my mouth with his, kissing me deeply. The sound of rushing water was starting to diminish, alerting us that the tub was getting full, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he thrust his tongue in my mouth, desperately searching for a way to consume me.

"Mm…Takuto," I beseeched him, not wishing for my bathroom to get flooded.

Reluctantly, he pulled away, but only to stop the flow of water. Then he returned to me, picking me up to carry me into the tub with him, clothes and all. It was so brash and bold…so unlike him. I liked it when he surprised me.

"D-does this mean we can talk?"

He just stared back at me, my question seeming to bring him back to reality. Takuto stood up suddenly, his jeans hanging heavily off of his hips with all the water they'd absorbed. We looked at each other in our soaking wet, clinging clothes and immediately started laugh at the same time.

Eventually, our ridiculous laughter ceased as the water calmed our tensed nerves. Peeling off the rest of our clothes, we settled into the tub together, taking turns washing each other.

"Takuto?" I asked, rinsing the soap suds down the expanse of muscle that covered his back. "Why didn't you tell me about New York when you told everyone else?"

His back slowly expanded and contracted under my hands as he took a deep breath. "Because I leave next Thursday."

My hand holding the washcloth over his back stilled. That was the day before our anniversary. I felt crestfallen.

As I ceased to wash him, Takuto slowly turned around and a frown darkened his features. "And I didn't want to make you look like that," he added.

I just stared at him, feeling the disappointment pulling down my own expression. I tried not to look so pathetic, but I couldn't help it. He wasn't going to be here for our anniversary. Even if he was only going to take me out for ice cream it still would have been special because it was with him.

"Stop looking like that," he ordered. "Geez! I was still trying to think of a way to tell you so this wouldn't happen."

"It was going to happen no matter what," I told him. "I'm really sad that I'm not going to be with you on our anniversary."

He stood up and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. Then he grabbed a towel for me and gestured for me to stand up. I absently obeyed, turning my back to him as he draped the towel around me.

"The guys'll still be here," he mumbled quietly to himself.

"So you want me to celebrate our anniversary with one of them?"

"No!" He scowled at me with slight irritation. "I just mean that if Riki hasn't found out where this last treasure of your gramps's is then one of them is going to have to make sure you don't get kidnapped."

"Oh." I followed him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where we began to change for bed. "So who's going to be staying with me?"

"I dunno. I don't really care," he said, trying to sound aloof about it. But I knew he probably hated the thought of _any _of the other guys staying the night at my place even if they stay in another room.

"How about Hiro?" I suggested indifferently.

Takuto, however, did not seem to think my proposal was so casual. He turned sharply to face me. "Why Hiro?" he demanded frantically. "Has he tried anything with you? That sonofa—!"

"Takuto! You know he hasn't made a move on me," I chastised him hotly. Honestly!

I crossed my arms over my chest and he seemed to get that I was becoming annoyed again. So he sighed and glanced away before coming back over to me. Pulling me close, I still remained rigid in his arms even as he whispered in my ear, "You're right. I should trust those guys. But even so, I trust you more."

My stern look began to melt as his breath tickled my neck and my ear. To hear him concede so easily like that, my heart lightened with hope that he wasn't always going to be a stubborn fool.

"Really?" I asked brightly.

"Sure," he said, sounding perfectly natural as he headed over to the bed and lifted the covers. Settling himself in, he said, "I'll let Kenshi know he'll be watching you while I'm gone."

With that said he flicked of his light and lay down. I could sense his smug smirk filling up the room and I only sighed exasperatedly as I slipped under the covers beside him. There was no changing him and it seemed I was never going to win.

"Good night," I said into the air, and I almost thought I felt the mattress jostle slightly as though he were chuckling wickedly to himself.

The following Thursday came and went all too soon. Riki had given Takuto and me a lift to the airport where I was able to see him off before his trip. I watched with a glum heart as he disappeared through security to his gate. Of course, he hadn't let me kiss him good-bye in public and so I was left with only the lingering feel of an awkward half hug he gave my shoulders just before departing.

I had been standing there, trying to absorb every last tingle and sensation of Takuto's parting touch when Riki suddenly disrupted my efforts by placing his own arm around my shoulders.

"Come on," he said, giving me a little squeeze. "I'll treat you to breakfast on the way to work."

I knew he was only trying to make me feel better, but I was even further depressed now that the feel of Takuto had been exchange for his.

After Riki dropped me off at the museum, it was a little easier to move forward through the day by distracting myself with as many tedious tasks as possible. Then Friday was also the same. I was even expecting things to be a little bit easier throwing myself into a routine without my boyfriend being in town, but the fact that my one year anniversary with Takuto was on Saturday just ended up making it worse.

My less than enthusiastic expression at Le Renard Noir Friday night seemed to make the guys a little apprehensive. Kenshi and Boss were glancing at me with concerned brows drawn over their faces even as Riki began detailing out the plans for the mission that night. I sighed thinking how it just didn't feel right without Takuto there.

I was suddenly roused from my contemplation by a light rap on the head. "Cheer up," Riki ordered me. "It's not like you're never going to see him again."

"Aw, Rikkun, be nice," said Hiro, putting his arm around me. "Her heart is thousands of miles away on another continent."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to keep you good and distracted tonight," Kenshi promised with a kind smile.

Hiro gasped. "Kenny, that sounds kinda dirty!"

I gave the guys a wry smile. "I know it's not forever," I said in response to Riki's comment. But our anniversary was going to come and go before Takuto returned. Even if he was only going to buy me ice cream I had still been looking forward to it.

"All right," said Riki. "Time to focus. Let's get a move on."

I started to leave with the three of them when Riki suddenly stopped and turned to me. "Where do you think you're going?"

I glanced around, puzzled by his unexpected question. "I'm…coming with," I said. I always went with them on missions.

"Oh, no you don't. We can't leave you in the van all alone."

Oh, that was right. Takuto wouldn't be there tonight.

"Yeah, you're staying here with Boss," Hiro told me.

"Why? Why did I even have to come tonight if you were just going to leave me behind? Can't I just go home?"

Kenshi gave a light chuckle and ruffled my hair. "We still need to make sure you don't get kidnapped. Boss will babysit you until it's my turn to take over."

Oh, yeah. There was that, too. Why did I keep forgetting about this whole kidnapping thing?

"We'll have fun. I can read your fortune for you while we wait for them to get back." Boss smiled enthusiastically and I groaned internally.

A short while after the guys left, Boss and I went down to the basement to keep an eye on their progress. We heard them over the radio before the monitors came to life.

"Takuto, are you there?" I heard Riki ask.

"…Yeah, I'm here." I smiled instantly being able to hear Takuto's voice on the radio. I guess he really was going to be a part of this mission…just remotely.

Glancing up, I caught Boss staring at me with a warm smile on his face and I realized that I had started beaming brightly when I heard Takuto's voice. I stayed silent even though I wanted to call out and say hello to him; I knew they had to concentrate.

Hiro's voice was next. "Good to hear ya, Takkun. Wouldn't be the same without you."

"All right. Disable the security cameras and change the feed," Riki instructed.

"Twenty seconds," came Takuto's reply. "…Done. Dummy feed on. We now have control."

The monitors honed in and images began popping up on the screens in front of me and Boss. We watched as Kenshi and Riki moved through what looked very similar to the usual kind of location, but somehow different. It was a wide, clean space filled with rows and rows of glass cases. Only the buildings back-up security lights were on and so it was difficult to see exactly what was going on.

After a short while, we heard Kenshi come over the radio again. "Target acquired. Package has been dropped."

"We'll be out in one minute. Takuto, re-enable the security in two," said Riki.

Nothing but smooth sailing it seemed for the Black Foxes. As they were in transit to their next location I turned to Boss and asked, "What exactly are we after this time? It's not usual that we have two targets in one mission."

Boss cocked his head to the side and smiled as he reclined in his seat. "Oh? Weren't you paying attention when Riki was detailing the mission?"

I frowned and shook my head. Truthfully, I had been daydreaming and feeling sorry for myself instead of paying attention. Perhaps it was a good thing that I was forced to stay behind at the bar tonight since I hadn't been listening to instructions.

Boss just laughed. "Want me to read your fortune while we wait?"

I shrugged. Saying no wouldn't stop him anyway. "Sure, why not."

Boss suddenly turned serious as he began pulling out his cards. One by one he laid them out and then began to frown. "Hm…"

"What is it?" I asked, suddenly worried despite the lack of stock I usually put into things like fortunes and readings.

He looked up at me as though debating how to phrase it. Quirking a brow he said, "I don't know how to tell you this, but it says that you're going to find true love before the new moon."

"Huh? But the new moon is tomorrow night," I reasoned. "That's just silly because I'm already with Takuto."

He was silent for a moment as he contemplated this. Then he asked softly, "But is Takkun your _true _love?"

My lips parted slightly, but I realized then that I was unsure of the answer myself. Boss nodded fractionally as if he understood this and added, "Not to mention…he's away in New York until next week."

"What are you saying, Boss?"

Gathering up his cards he merely shrugged. "I only read the cards. If you're serious about Takkun, I suggest you be careful about who you're spending time with between tonight and tomorrow night. Love can strike at any moment."

My eyes flitted back to the lifeless screens where I had just seen the images of all the Black Foxes except for Takuto. Be care about who I spend time with for the next two nights? But, I was supposed to be being watched by Kenshi while Takuto was away.

I couldn't help thinking about Boss's fortune, even though I knew they almost never came true. When they did come to fulfillment, though, it was usually because of a likely coincidence with _really_ good timing. So when the guys came back from their second location and Kenshi was making ready to leave, I only hesitated because something seemed out of the ordinary.

"Where's the stuff?" I asked, seeing them stroll back into Le Renard Noir empty-handed.

The three of them exchanged looks and Hiro finally smirked at me. Pointedly, he asked, "What _stuff_?"

Ugh. He was teasing me because he probably figured out I wasn't listening during Riki's recap of the mission and wanted me to admit it. Was it a painting they were after this time? Jewels? A sculpture? I felt the embarrassment rising in my cheeks and I shook my head.

"N-nevermind," I stammered. "Are you ready to go, Kenshi? I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Sure thing," he said, throwing his arm casually around me shoulders. "See you guys later!"

Not only did he walk me out to the car with his arm around me, but he also made sure to open the car door as well. Before getting in, Boss's fortune still fresh on my mind, I stopped to squint suspiciously at his face in the darkened night. It was just a friendly gesture, right? Kenshi was always doing stuff like that.

Pushing the thought to the back of my mind, I slid into the front seat and he closed the passenger door behind me. He came around and flashed me a toothy grin before inserting the key into the ignition and pointing the car in the direction of my apartment.

We rode in silence most of the way as I looked out the window at the moon sailing across the night sky. It saddened me to know that Takuto was so far away that there was no possibility that he could be looking at the same moon right now. It would be closer to noon where he was. The sun would be shining down on him.

I sighed lamentably.

"Is everything okay?" Kenshi asked, breaking the silence. "You've been more quiet than usual since we finished the mission. Usually, you're all chatty and excited after."

I glanced over at him, his profile intermittently hidden in shadows as we drove under the passing street lamps. "I'm fine."

He seemed to accept this at first, but after a beat, he noted, "You weren't paying attention when Riki was detailing the mission, were you?"

"How does everyone know that?" I demanded.

Kenshi chuckled. "You look so lost without Takuto around. Maybe he's the one who keeps you in line all the time."

I sank deeper into my seat at the mention of his name. It was true; I _felt _lost without Takuto. Tomorrow was our anniversary and my heart squeezed sourly at the thought. I glanced at the digital display on the dash and saw that it was past midnight. Our anniversary was actually today. I pondered picking up my phone and calling Takuto just to hear his voice, but thought better of it. It was the middle of the work day where he was and he was on a business trip. I shouldn't interfere.

Attempting to distract myself, I tried picking up the conversation with Kenshi. "All right, you got me. I wasn't paying attention tonight," I admitted, ruefully. "So what was it that you guys were after this time anyway? It's very strange that you guys had to make two stops."

There was something in the silhouette of Kenshi's faint smirk that seemed a little off to me. Though, all he said was, "You'll find out soon enough."

We arrived at my apartment and I was about to go in first when Kenshi stopped me by placing his large hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him questioningly and saw a rather serious expression had smoothed his features. His hazel eyes were stern as he told me, "I should go in first. You know, to check it out…just in case."

I only nodded, feeling a sudden sense of dread come over me. I hadn't thought about anyone lying in wait for me at my home, ready to ambush me upon arrival. Kenshi held me back as he slipped in through the front door. I listened intently, but heard nothing as he moved about my apartment soundlessly. It was rather impressive for such a large guy to move so stealthily. Then again, what kind of Black Fox would he be if he couldn't move around undetected?

Breathless and straining to listen, I waited anxiously for a sign. Waiting for Kenshi to call out to say everything was all right or for the normal sound of his footsteps returning, but I heard nothing besides the _thump-thump _of my own impatient heartbeat.

He had left the door cracked open, but the lights were all still off inside. All I could see was a sliver of darkness beyond the threshold. Unable to contain my worry and curiosity any longer, I slowly reached out to press my hand against the door to push it open a little bit more. My fingers tips had only just touched the panel when suddenly it disappeared from my touch and a large, shadowy figure took its place to stand before me.

"Boo!"

"Kyaaaah!" I shouted, automatically jumping backward.

Kenshi's laugh hit my ears before my brain registered that it was him who was standing in my doorway. My fright turned to minor annoyance as I shoved past him to get into my apartment.

"Very funny, Kenshi," I grumbled as I took my shoes off and began flipping on the lights here and there.

"The look on your face was pretty funny," he chuckled, holding his stomach.

"That's totally something Hiro would do. I never expected it from you."

"Aw, are you mad?"

I pursed my lips and calmed my frantic pulse. Sighing, I admitted, "No, not really. I'm just tired and a little cranky that Takuto's not here."

He reached out and pulled me into a big bear hug, messing up my hair while he had me restrained. "Well, I can't do anything about Takuto not being here, but if you're tired we should get to bed."

Releasing me, he grinned and asked, "Where do you want me?"

I couldn't help but blush a little at the way Kenshi asked me where I wanted him to sleep tonight if only because of Boss's fortune. "O-on the couch if you don't mind."

"Don't mind at all," he said easily, and I realized how silly I was being. Stupid fortune telling! Nothing was going to happen between me and Kenshi tonight.

We took turns using the bathroom getting ready for bed and then I closed the door to my bedroom. Turning off the last light on my bedside table, I snuggled under the blankets and sighed with relief. Safe and sound. Kenshi was probably already snoring away out on the sofa after spending a late night working on a mission.

Just starting to feel myself drift, I was startled out of my dreamy haze and back to reality when I heard a sudden shout coming from my living room. It sounded like Kenshi! Jumping out of bed, I could hear sounds like a close scuffle just outside my door.

Throwing open the door, I was about to run to Kenshi's aid when I was suddenly grabbed from behind. My arms were effectively restrained and a large hand covered my mouth even as I tried to call for help.

"_Mnff!"_ was the only sound that came out.

In the darkness I couldn't see a thing. I only heard Kenshi call my name just before there was a loud crack followed by the heavy dull thud of a large body slumping to the floor. Kenshi!

Even as my eyes adjusted I couldn't see much of anything, just a dark, shadow of a figure ghosting toward me from about where the couch and Kenshi were. Although, he was probably lying unconscious in front of the couch right now.

Writhing and kicking, trying to extract myself from my captor's hold, the other figure that had been wrestling with Kenshi came in front of me and flicked my forehead, shocking me enough to cause me to stop my struggling. My eyes had adjusted only fractionally, but I could see that these intruders were dressed all in black from head to toe. Faceless, hooded masks cloaked their features and when the one standing before me spoke, they must have been using a voice enhancer because it sounded distorted and demonic in a most unsettling way.

"It will go well for you if you don't resist," the one said with his bizarre, too-deep-to-be-real voice.

With my wits scattered about me and my heart pounding with fear, I could only whimper and nod in agreement. Feeling as though they had my cooperation, they tied a black scarf over my eyes and led me out of my apartment.

Completely blinded and at their mercy, I found myself being shoved into a van before they sped off into the night with me. We had been driving for quite a long time before I finally felt as though they were driving around in circles, purposefully trying to disorient me. It had worked, somewhat.

When the van finally stopped and they hauled me out, they steered be along a short concrete walkway before guiding me through a door. I only tripped a little on the step up, but whoever was holding onto my arm managed to keep me upright. Wherever I was, it felt slightly familiar. I had no reason to believe that except that I felt it deep in my bones. Only…the smell was off.

There was a distinct smell of vegetation, strongly floral. Was I in a garden? No, I was indoors. An arboretum perhaps? A greenhouse? I breathed in the heady scent, noting that it was actually rather pleasant despite the disagreeable situation that I found myself in.

"Wait here," the horridly distorted voice commanded me. "Do not move until instructed to."

Even though they hadn't bound my wrists I felt compelled to obey and kept my hands stiffly against my sides. I felt the openness as my kidnappers positioned me in the middle of whatever room I was in despite the suffocating fear that gripped my throat. As their presence faded from beside me, strangely I felt even more on edge than when they were close beside me.

Still blindfolded, feeling utterly alone and terrified, I couldn't stand the suspense any longer. Slowly, almost tentatively, I began moving my hand upward with caution, waiting for impending punishment for disobeying orders. Nothing was happening yet and so I moved my fingers to the heavy material of the blindfold.

Before I could really move the covering away I felt something cold at my throat. It was thin and strong. Maybe a flexible wire? Were they going to strangle me?!

"Ungh!" I started to panic as my breaths came in rapid, shallow waves.

The thing at my neck pulled just a little tighter than was comfortable before finally disappearing, but not completely as I felt a delicate foreign weight at the base of my neck. A familiar voice whispered roughly in my ear, "Can't you ever just do what you're told?"

"Takuto!" My relief was apparent and tears sprang to my eyes. My hand moved automatically to the blindfold again, but it was quickly wrenched down to my side and captured forcibly behind my back with my other to prevent another attempt at removing my covering. My relief soon turned to confusion and bafflement.

"Takuto?" I asked into the darkness, a little hesitantly. I could feel the warmth of his presence behind me, even as he held tight to my wrists.

"I thought you already established it was me," I heard him say, the familiar edge of annoyance cutting through his voice.

Why was I here? Why was he restraining me and not letting me go? I'd just been kidnapped!

Then a sudden thought struck me. "What's…going on?"

I could almost feel him smirking from where he stood behind me. Finally he spoke again, saying, "It's about the final piece left behind by Japan's Leonardo DaVinci."

Okay. So had I just been kidnapped over that now? Did the Black Foxes come to save me? What was happening? I wanted to ask all these questions, but strangely my voice had left me.

I felt Takuto's lips near my ear as he spoke a little quieter. "Do you remember how we were saying it was the most important piece of his legacy that he left behind?"

I nodded faintly.

"Well, we found it."

My blindfold was loosened and fell away, my sight returning more swiftly than I had expected. The room was completely dark except for a dim halo of light over where we stood. I wanted to turn to him and throw myself in his arms, but something in front of me caught my eye making me stop. The soft light glinted off of the simple gold frame of a cheval glass mirror positioned before me. Takuto was mostly hidden in the shadows and so I couldn't make out expression.

"What do you see?" he asked.

I blinked at my reflection perplexedly for a moment before finally answering uncertainly. "I…I see m-me?"

He looked at me through the glass of the mirror, his eyes finding mine. As he came closer to awkwardly wrap his arms around my waist from behind I could start to see the redness that was seeping into his cheeks.

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"It's you," Takuto said, giving me a gentle squeeze. "You're the most precious treasure your gramps left behind."

The pleasant sting of happy tears infiltrated my eyes and their warmth began running down my cheeks. As I turned to him and threw my arms around his neck I found that the surge of emotion had completely swallowed all my words. I could hardly believe that he was here with me when I had been so resolved to miss him all this time while he was away on his trip.

He let me embrace him for a long moment before finally reaching around to unhinge my arms so that he could pull back to look at me. His grin was off-centered and a little embarrassed as he looked away shyly.

"And well, you know…as a thank you," he was saying, sounding as though he was stumbling over his words a bit. "Since you let me have this…*cough*…uh, last treasure of his…"

His words trailed off and his hand dropped from around my waist as his eyes searched the floor for nothing. Stepping back into the shadows he seemed to finally be able to finish saying what he seemed to want to say.

"I, uh…I did this for our anniversary. I hope you like it."

I was expecting him to add on his trademark _'and if you don't like it I don't care' _at the end, but he didn't. The lights faded up just a little more, not to their full strength, but allowing enough glow to illuminate most of the room. It was his living room, but it looked completely transformed. Pansies of every different variety and color filled the room covering all that I could see. It was like a midnight garden created indoors just for me.

Clearing his throat abruptly, and pulling his brows down into his trademark scowl as he shuffled back toward me, he looked down at his shoes. "I read pansies were the flower for a first anniversary. …Geez, they have such a stupid name."

I laughed a little, hearing how embarrassed he was just to say the name of the flower. He looked up at me sharply and I stopped my giggling. "Takuto," I finally said. "This is amazing. I can hardly believe you did this all for me!"

"Yeah, well, the guys helped."

"They helped? How?"

He looked at me as though I was dense. "Tonight's mission. They got the flowers and…that." He reached up and touched that thing at the base of my throat. My fingers followed and I lifted the necklace up to see that it was a pearl pendant on a gold chain and I gasped.

"Takuto, you didn't!" I cried mortified.

"Didn't what? Of course I did!"

My surprise changed to anger and I immediately began trying to unhook the necklace from around my neck with shaking fingers. My fury only made it that much more difficult to open the clasp and I struggled. Takuto watched puzzled for a moment before grasping my hands and pulling them back in front of me.

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked this kind of crap," he said, offering me a look of confusion.

"I can't believe you _stole _all of this! How could you?"

I tried wrenching my hands from his, but he only held tighter, our struggle bringing us closer together. "Hold on," he commanded, trying to control me. "We didn't steal anything. Everything was paid for…with extra to cover the cost of surprise when they found all this gone."

I stopped trying to fight him and looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we left more than enough money to cover the cost of the jewelry and flowers and a police investigation if they decided to go that far."

I stared at him and said nothing, trying to comprehend what he was telling me.

He gave me an annoyed look and said, "Close your damn mouth. You're bound to catch a dozen flies like that."

"Wait, wait, wait!" I shook my head as though it would help shake all the pieces of the puzzle into place. "Let me get this straight…tonight the Black Foxes went to a jeweler, broke in and stole—."

"What the hell! Weren't you listening! None of it's stolen!"

"Okay…_took _a necklace. Then left money behind to pay for it. After which they went to a florist and did the same thing?"

Takuto shrugged one shoulder as if to simply say: _yeah, so?_

"Why didn't you just go buy all of this stuff like a normal person?"

He crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away, his face beet red. "_Tch_! Like I would be caught dead walking into either of those places."

I was finally starting to understand what he had done for me. This stupid, intelligent, too-cute-to-admit-it man really did love me deep down. It was just that the shy boy inside of him sometimes made it hard for him to express it, but I loved that about him. His actions always spoke louder than his words and I was so overwhelmed that I simply took his face in my hands and turned him so that I could kiss him full on the lips.

I felt his surprise in his initial stiff reaction, but soon his lips melded against mine. His strong arms firmed their hold on me as he pulled my body against his and kissed me back. All the things he felt he couldn't say he seemed to transfer into the energy of his kiss, pressing urgently against my own.

We stood there for minutes in each other's arms, kissing and holding onto one another. Finally, I pulled back to look at him, smiling with all the love and affection I felt filling my heart.

"Happy anniversary," I whispered to him.

He flushed red to his ears and glanced away. But returned to look me in the eyes as well before saying, "Anything for the girl I love."

A languid smile gently stretched my lips and I felt whole and complete. It was the best first anniversary ever, and the last one I would ever have. I leaned in to kiss him again, knowing there would be no one else for me but him.

**D'aww that was sweet. Okay now, that was a rediculously long oneshot. **  
**Just felt like it(:  
R&R Please~**


End file.
